peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 April 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-30 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available plus edited tracks from MaxDat *Track marked § are not included on any recording. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database Sessions *Tortoise #2. Recorded 1998-03-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in 1 minute into next track *Peter Parker: Hit Me (12 inch ) Da Lick @ $ *Nasty Rude Jap: Public Corruption (CD - Voice? Or Noise?) Visitors *Luciano: Poor Youth Dem Hungry (7 inch ) XTerminator @''' *Tortoise: In Sarah Mencken Christ And Beethoven There Were Women & Men (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Servotron: The Image Created (CD Single - I Sing The Body Cybernetic ) One Louder *Jeunes Premiers: Zone Interdite (CD - Nouvelle Gamme) Kiki Production *Piano Magic: Amongst The Books An Angel (Various Artists CD - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol 9 Spring 98 ) Darla Records $''' *Mass: Evilton Spunkossa (12 inch ) Soap Dodja '''@ *Rooney: Scratched (EP - Different Types Of Road Signs) Common Culture Records *Tortoise: I Set My Face To The Hillside (Peel Session) @ $ *Freddie & The Kinfolk: Mashed Potato Popcorn (CD - The Get It ) Get @ $ *Gilded Lil: Jail Daddy (Various Artists 7 inch - Mondo Velcro ) Nana Records $''' :: (Tape flip) *Fugazi: Place Position (CD - End Hits ) Dischord Records *Bouncing Bomb: The Boxer (Various Artists CD - 7 Hills Clash ) 10 Denk Records/ Wholesome Records / Breakbutt Records '''@ $ *Rock A Teens: Teen Muscle/Teen Hustle (CD - Baby A Little Rain Must Fall ) Merge Records *Mikey General: Red Hot (7 inch) Master Records @ $ *Tortoise: Aldeia De Ogum (Peel Session) @ £ *Hooton 3 Car: Try Trying (CD - …By Means Of Maybe ) Rumblestrip Records *3 Mustaphas 3: Singe Tema (CD -Bam! Big Mustaphas Play Stereolocalmusic ) Globestyle @ £ *Sons Of Silence: Vibra Slap (12 inch – Sons Of Silence Vs The Ronnie And Clyde) Leaf @ £ *Melys: When The Sun Went Out (CD Single – Lemming ) Arctic Records *Sammy Meyers: My Love Is Here To Stay (CD - Mark Lamarr’s Ace Is Wild ) Westside *Tortoise: TNT (Peel Session) £''' *'''File 1''' cuts out 2:15 into above *Sportique: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7 inch ) Roxy § *Panacea: Quantum Loop (album - Twisted Designz) Position Chrome PC 25 '''@ £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-04-30 (incomplete) *2) dat_157.mp3 *3) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE408 *4) 1998-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE409 ;Length *1) 1:34:14 *2) 4:00:00 (from 3:01:20) (to 3:02:20, and from 3:54:53 unique) *3) 1:31:02 (from 54:02) *4) 1:31:20 (to 25:25) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his tracklisting database for help in putting this tracklisting together *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 157 *3) Created from LE408 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 408 *4) Created from LE409 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1998 Lee Tape 409 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes